powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Peak Human Strength/Enhanced
The power in which one can exert great strength from their muscles. Also known as Hyper Strength '''or '''Superhuman Strength. Capability Can lift a couch effortlessly without strain, but a train engine car can be a slight challenge. Can crush small objects and toss a person a few feet. Advanced users can lift or move physical objects of titanic weight, such as whole buildings or even mountains. Limitations *Users are still limited by leverage and mass. An immensely long item may still be impossible to move. *Many users attempting to stop or maneuver an object often break it before halting it. Associations Usually accompanied with Durability or other Bodily enhancements Personality Users of Enhanced Strength are often stereo-typical big-brother types, taking on more responsibility﻿ than is ever necessary, and many times carry a chip on their shoulder. Often they are caring individuals, not usually minding what many do to them, but never tolerating friends, or innocent bystanders to come to harm. Villainous users of this power are mostly angry at the world, believing that they are owed something that can never be paid up. As a result, often these types will just break everything and anything they please, for their meager satisfaction. These personas are typically angry and hateful, without good reason. Regardless of the size of the individuals' heart, the common theme with the Super Strong is that almost all of them absolutely love to fight. Comes with the territory, after all.﻿ Applications *'Enhanced Punch:' Users Hit targets with to stop them or damage them, if hard enough and in a certain part of the body it could become Death Touch since it could cause a fatal blow. *'Enhanced Throw:' Users Lift and throw enormous items at targets. *'Enhanced Catch:' Users are able to stop an extremely heavy object (Like a plane or meteor) *'Enhanced Lift:' Users can pick up extremely heavy objects *'Enhanced Crushing:' Users can break or crumple metals or stone very easily Known Users Comics *Obelix (Asterix) *Magic Potion Users (Asterix) *Hellboy (Hellboy Darkhorse Comics) DC *Superman (DC Comics) *Black Adam (DC Comics) *Hal Jordon (DC Comics, via Green Lantern Ring) *Doomsday (DC Comics) *Bane (DC Comics) *Cyborg (Teen Titans) *Star Fire (Teen Titans) *Captain Marvel (DC Comics) Marvel *Hulk (Marvel) *The Thing (Marvel) *Anthony Tony Stark/Iron Man (Marvel, via armor) *Spider-Man (Mavel) *Venom (Marvel) *Juggernaut (Marvel) *Hyperion (Marvel) *Rhino (Marvel) *Abomination (Marvel) *Colossus (Marvel) *Tombstone (Marvel) *Namor (Marvel) *Molly Hayes (Marvel) *Thor (Marvel) *Hercules (Marvel) *Gladiator (Marvel) *Sentry (Marvel) *Kayley Stephens (Dream Team) *Luke Cage (Marvel) *Ravage (Marvel) *Madman (Marvel) *Flux (Marvel) *War Machine, Crimson Dynamo, Titanium Man, Box, & Gaurdsman (Marvel) through their armor Television Live *Niki/Jessica Sanders (Heroes) *Mohinder Suresh (Heroes, via synthetic ability) *Knox (Heroes, enchanced by nearby fear) *Jim Powell (No Ordinary Family) *Mackenzie Mack ''Hartford (''Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive) *Katie Walker (Power Rangers: Time Force) *Mesogog (Power Rangers Dino Thunder) *Dillan (Power Rangers RPM) Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Powers Animation *Goku (Dragon Ball) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Tesla (Bleach, via Verruga form) *Grimmjow Jaggarjack (Bleach) *Alex Louis Armstrong (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Sig Curtis (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Fourarms (Ben 10) *Humongosaur (Ben10) *Rath (Ben 10) *Ultimate Humongosaur (Ben 10) *Waybig (Ben 10) *Alucard (Hellsing) *Hellboy (Hellboy animated movies) *Seras Victoria (Hellsing) *Blossom (Powerpuff Girls) *Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls) *Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls) *Brick (Powerpuff Girls) *Boomer (Powerpuff Girls) *Butch (Powerpuff Girls) *Eduardo (Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends) *Pucca (Pucca) *WordGirl (WordGirl) *He-Man (He-man series) *She-Ra (He-Man series) *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *Monkey D. Garp (One Piece) *Roranoa Zoro (One Piece) *Rob Lucci (One Piece) *Jozu (One Piece) *Edward Newgate (One Piece) *Sanji (One Piece) *Jesus Burgress (One Piece) *Marshel D. Teach (One Piece) *Tilestone (One Piece) *Mr. 4 (One Piece) *Blueno (One Piece) *Kaku (One Piece) *Jyabura (One Piece) *Franky (One Piece) *Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) *Silvers Rayleigh (One Piece) *Nuriko (Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play) *Ashitare (Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play) *The Power (Card Captor Sakura) Movies *Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Steve Stronghold/The Commander (Sky High) *Will Stronghold (Sky High) *Sully (Monsters Inc.) *Stitch; Experiment 626 (Lilo and Stitch) *Onua (Bionicle, via Kanohi Masks) *Michael Myers (Halloween) *Jason (Friday the 13th) *Spawn (Spawn series) *Metroman (Megamind) *Ashitaka (Princess Mononoke) *Scooby Doo (Cyber Chase) (one off) *Captain Hammer (Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog) Video Games *Jack Carver (Far Cry Instincts) *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Big the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mighty the Armadillo (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Vector the Crocodile (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Bark the Polar Bear (Sonic the Hedgehog) *E-123 Omega (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Storm the Albatross (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Riders) *Metal Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Goro (Mortal Kombat) *Kintaro (Mortal Kombat) *Muggshot (Sly Cooper) *Murray (Sly Cooper) *Alex Mercer (Prototype) *Kratos (God of War) *Agents (Crackdown) *Certain types of Freaks (Crackdown 2) *All Monsters (Godzilla) *Rick Taylor (Splatterhouse) Literature *Lionblaze (Warriors) *Gon Freecss (Hunter x Hunter) =Gallery= File:589530-superman_strength1_super.jpg|Superman's astronomical force FY_nuriko0010.jpg|Nuriko (Fushigi Yuugi) Picking up Heavy Debris Mack Super Strengh.jpg|Mack (PROO) uses his super strengh Right Strength Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers